


MINE

by AkeraWolfe24



Series: HIS [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Derek, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns from patrol to find that his boys have started without him.</p>
<p>Now that just won't do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	MINE

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the HIS series.

MINE

 

Derek opened the door to his loft and locked it behind him, not that he needed it but it was by now a habit. He looked around his loft and noticed with amusement that Stiles' and Isaac's belongings were scattered all around the main room.

Ever since the incident at the club a few weeks ago, he had noticed that both of his boys had taken to moving their stuff in slowly. Isaac already practically lived there but had been staying at Scott's house due to school and since Stiles' dad is always at work, it would only be normal for him to become lonely.

Derek didn't mind the newest development and welcomed both of his boys into his home with open arms. He loved being able to come home and smell them everywhere in his home; well his home was quickly becoming their home. And if Derek had his way, they would not be leaving anytime soon.

It would only stand to reason that after everything that Derek had been through in his life that he was very possessive of the ones he held close. And none where closer to him than his boys were; they were his world and he would do anything that was demanded in order to keep them safe.

As Derek made his way further into the loft, he noticed tiny noises coming from the bedroom and couldn't help the pleased growl that came from him as his eyes flickered red as he approached the room that smelt so heavily of him and his boys. As he opened the door his growl only increased in volume at the sight that greeted him when he opened the door. It seemed like Stiles and Isaac couldn't wait for him to get back from patrolling and had decided to entertain their selves while he was away. The sight that greeted him made lust and love spread throughout his body.

There on the bed lay Stiles, whose hands were wrapped tightly around the iron headboard as his head was thrown back in pleasure as he panted. The reason for this was that Isaac's head was going up and down on Stiles' lap as he sucked on the other boy.

Derek growled once again before making his way to the edge of the bed. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants as he climbed onto the bed behind Isaac.

Isaac, knowing that it was Derek, raised himself up onto his knees and swayed his hips back and forth teasingly towards the older man. He knew that this was one thing that seemed to drive Derek absolutely mad with passion and if Isaac was completely honest with himself, he more than enjoyed the outcome of the teasing display.

Derek growled again as he leaned down and ran his tongue over Isaac's winking hole as Isaac shivered in pleasure. Derek then dove into Isaac's ass, lapping at it and fucking the younger wolf with his tongue.

Isaac released Stiles' cock and keened in pleasure as he pushed back towards Derek's face, trying to get his tongue to go deeper inside of him. Isaac whined more as he looked his shoulder, meeting Derek's eyes, "Please Alpha…fuck me."

Derek leaned back as he growled again, his eyes now shining red as he removed himself from the bed; only to return in what seemed like a few seconds without his pants, his cock rock hard as he got behind Isaac.

Derek placed a hand on Isaac's back and pushed back into the bed where Isaac was laying on his chest, his ass in the air. Derek spit a little in his hands and smeared it over his cock as he placed the tip of his cock at Isaac's entrance.

Isaac took a single breathe and moaned loudly in pleasure as Derek sunk into him to his root, Derek's balls brushing up against his own.

As Isaac moaned in pleasure, Derek reached down and pulled Isaac up to his chest, holding him tightly has he begun to thrust into the younger wolf.

Isaac had actually forgotten about Stiles, who had remained quiet; until a pair of lips on his own cock made Isaac jump and look down to smiling Stiles.

Stiles wasted no time and took Isaac into his mouth and down to his root, causing Isaac to practically howl in pleasure at being encased in the soft, wet heat. Stiles never did have much of a gag reflex, something that both of his lovers appreciated beyond all reason and Stiles was more than proud of that he could please both of his lovers this way.

Isaac had been wound up for so long that he knew he wouldn't last long and whined harder when Derek increased his fucking while Stiles increased his sucking. The pleasure that surrounded him was too much for him to handle and he was soon coming down Stiles' throat, who swallowed all of what his lover had to offer him without spilling a drop.

As Stiles removed himself from Isaac's cock, his eyes met Derek's as he nodded at Derek.

Derek smirked back and pushed Isaac so that he was now on his hands and knees as he began to fuck the young werewolf viciously, hips snapping violently. Derek and Stiles both knew that Isaac needed to come twice before he was fully sedated and they always made sure to make him come as much as he needed. Derek knew that Isaac wouldn't last long if the gasping was any indication and began moving his hips faster as he leaned down and spoke lowly into Isaac's ear.

"Cum for me Isaac," Derek whispered as he nipped at Isaac's ear, "Cum from my cock being inside you."

Isaac whined as he arched his back to take Derek deeper into him, "Cum inside me Alpha…please! Fill me up Alpha!"

Derek smirked as he increased his speed as he felt his orgasm gathering, "Now how can I refuse such an offer. I'm going to breed you pup," he growled. "You'll be so full of my seed…so full."

And with those words, Derek found himself erupting into the clenching channel as Isaac came again, his scream of pleasure echoing through the loft.

As Derek and Isaac came down from their high, Isaac moved to the side of the bed as Derek took his place leaning against the headboard. Derek noticed that Stiles had gotten up and gone to the bathroom to retrieve a rag and was cleaning up Isaac, who was asleep from the effects of getting fucked by his Alpha. Now that Isaac had been taken care, Stiles would have his turn.

Unlike Isaac however, Stiles was human and Derek couldn’t be as rough with him but that never deterred either of them.

As Derek made himself comfortable at the headboard, Stiles climbed over him as he straddled the older man. Neither spoke a word as Stiles lowered himself onto Derek's hard cock. Both moaned at the feeling and Stiles allowed his head to fall back as he arched his back. They made love slowly as this was what they personally preferred during most of their love making sessions and neither minded this at all, finding that between the two of them they loved this interaction the most.

Stiles said nothing but let out moans and breathily groan as he rode Derek's cock as Derek guided him softly with hands gently placed on his hips. It never ceased to amaze Stiles how much of a gentle lover he could be with him and then how much of a vicious lover he was with Isaac.

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles softly on the lips as he brought one of his hands between them and began jerking Stiles' cock in time with his thrust. He knew that like Isaac, Stiles wouldn't last long as they had been entertaining themselves long before he had arrived at the loft.

Stiles leaned back, arching his back as he felt his orgasm roll over him, "Derek! Derek! Please! Cum inside me too Derek please! Want others to smell you in me! Please Derek."

Derek howled his pleasure as he emptied himself into Stiles, as Stiles splashed across their stomachs. They clung to each other tightly as they rode out their orgasms in moans and growls.

* * *

Derek moved Stiles to his left side as he pulled Isaac closer to his right. He pulled them both close to his chest as his wolf rumbled in contentment. He had finally found his happiness with not only his pack but with his two mates that gave themselves to him completely and he them.

They were his and he would fight all of Hell itself to keep them with him for as long as they wanted him.

His final thoughts as he closed his eyes to sleep only contained one word…

MINE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with how the sex scenes came out so I might redo them at a later date but as of right now, I don't have anymore inspiration to add to this series.


End file.
